Baseball game
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Gohan and his class go on a field trip to a baseball game. But who is this legendary baseball player everyone is talking about
1. Chapter 1

Baseball game

Disclaimer"I don't own DB in any shape or form

WARMING: English is not my first language

A/N: I've read much fanfiction were Gohan goes on a field trip to CC so I thought to write my own where he goes somewhere where I haven't read him going before

Chapter 1

"SAYANMAN GET BACK HERE" if it was any earlier in the year everyone would have been shocked or scared or both by the yell but by now they had gotten so used to it that it was like a part of the scenery

The yell to those who did not know was the golden daughter of Satan City Videl Satan herself yelling at the new hero of the city who again seemed to have sold a crime before her. Something that infused her very much

When the heard "ARG" they understood that he had escaped her again like he did every time she followed her.

No one knew anything about the masked superhero except that he was like a superhuman and liked helping people.

So when like every day for the past six months when Videl entered the class pissed at the masked superhero, no one said anything because was quite obviously what happened not even the teacher he just pointed at her sit and continued with the lesson.

Halfway into the lesson, the principal entered the class beaming"Students I have great new your class is chosen for a day off that with be spent going at the baseball game between Satan City team and the Titans with permission to meet the team after the game and dinner with the team."

"Any question?" asked the teacher

"Yes when you say we get to meet the team you mean the Titans or not?" asked Sharpener

"I mean the Titans and yes that includes the legendary Bandit well except for the dinner he refused to except"

When the principal let the room everyone was bussing so much that the teacher gave up trying to make them listen to the lesson and just sat down and started grading papers

"Can you believe we get to meet the legendary Bandit?" said Sharper excited one had ever seen his so exacted before even Videl was excited and that was something that did not happen very often

"Who is this bandit you are talking about? "asked Gohan curious

"You don't know of course you don't know being raised in the middle of nowhere the Bandit is the best baseball player in existence and one of the most famous people in the world, "said Sharpener

"But he is also a very private person has never given an interview and no one knows much about his life," said Videl she seemed to have a good opinion of him possible do tot the fact that he was so different from her father who loved the spotlight

"He is also really hot," said Erasa

"No one really cares what he looks like since he joined the Titans no team has ever had a chance to win against them and they have won every championship possible," said one of their other classmates

The day passed the same everyone was too excited about the fact that they would meet this legendary baseball player to really concentrate on what the teacher was saying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day everyone was early even those who were always late had arrived about an hour earlier something that most teachers would consider a miracle if they didn't know where they were going.

Gohan was the only one who was 'late' even if for the first time was on time and was not as excited as everyone else seemed to be.

Hell, even the gym teacher seemed just about to jump up and down in joy and when he was a man big and old enough to compare to Gohan's grandfather and that was saying something.

The bus ride was annoying to Gohan who was used to other flying either with Nimbus or by himself both of whom were faster than any machine ever created even if Bulma was trying to match the speed in the vehicles that she invented for the Z fighters(because they refused to use any of them saying that they were to slow and she took it as an offence).

The stadium was extremely big but that was not a surprise considering it was supported financially by himself like everything here that had his name was like the man himself and Gohan hated it.

Inside it was beautiful and they were so many places that could fit the whole city and still have empty places but as big and beautiful as it was it was nothing compared to his grandfather castle or Capsule Corporation so he was not as amazed as his other classmates even Videl was clearly amazed

"This stadium was just finished about a month ago and this is the first game played here," said Videl

Soon they took their places everyone was too excited to even sit down well everyone except Gohan but in his opinion, martial arts were the best not that he has anything with the other sports.

About half an hour later an announcer enter the field and everyone cheered

"Everyone is you excited about the game"more cheers" well left have the team here from the left Satan City Team" no one seemed really excited and the team players seem to be used to it

"And now please welcome Titans the team who has won every title for more than a decade" when this team entered the field everyone was going wild but Gohan noticed that this team had one less member

"They all seems to be fans of the Titans," said Gohan

"Everyone is a fan of the Titans now shut up the Bandit is coming out"snapped someone

"Now please welcome the man of the moment the Legendary baseball player Yamcha the Bandit" when the man finished his introduction everyone was out of their sits

Suddenly a figure he knew to well entered the find he had the same uniform, as the other and despite being older than everyone else in the team his body was healthier and better build even his face was harder like he had seen too much but no one seems to notice this and every girl had hearts in their eyes but Gohan knew the man well he was Yamcha his 'uncle'.

 _"This is going to be fun," thought Gohan_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The game started seeing Yamcha play was the best part of the game in Gohan's humble opinion. But he may be a bit biased just a little bit not much.

He could tell that Yamcha was not using most of his strength but he was having fun and that was the part that made the game more interesting for Gohan.

He knew that Yamcha for some reason did not consider himself a valuable part of the Z fighter something Gohan knew not to be true after all every one of them had their own value and were important not only to defend Earth but also as part of their big and weird family.

Yamcha seemed to be the only one in his team actually playing while the others were just keeping their places just for show so that it did not look like only Yamcha was playing something Gohan did not understand the Z fighters always were a team and never left only one of them to fight without at least one of the other members with him.

 _"Maybe is something people in the big cities do"_ thought Gohan.

The game continued in the same way as it started with Yamcha's team winning while the other team looked like they expected the result.

In the end, the Titans won the game and when that happened the got up to go and met the team everyone was excited it was not every day that you got to met Yamcha the bandit well if you were not Gohan not that anyone in that group knew that. Not ever the name of Videl's father could do that for some reason. A reason which Gohan knew every member of the Z fighters hated the man with a passion not because he had taken the credits for defeating Cell they never cared for that but because he kept offending Goku and to them that was unforgivable.

The moment they got close to the door they heard yelling"I don't care if the daughter of God is with them much less the daughter of I'm not having dinner with fans you know that"

"But Yamcha…" said a voice that Gohan did not recognise but he says the team was looking quite amused.

"I said no and nothing is going to change my mind"Yamcha turned and started packing his clothes.

Gohan and the other's entered and before the team coach could say anything he spoke: "Ah too bad because you owe me dinner".

Everyone were shocked Yamcha's team, Gohan's friend even the teacher and the coach excepting him to get yelled at but Yamcha tuned and said"Gohan what are you doing mind that is this your friends because if they are I would be glad to come to dinner"

At the eager look on all his friends, Gohan nodded"Great let's go I know a great place to eat they cook really good nothing compared to your mother but still great"

Yamcha's team were so shocked their mouths had dropped on the ground"W-w-what?"

While going out he saw Videl glaring at him _"How could he do something not even my father could do?"_ she was going to ask(read: Integrate) Gohan about that


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The restaurant Yamcha sent them was a simple one but very welcoming and the fact that he chose this restaurant spoke volumes about him to everyone else. Everyone else that rich would brag about their fortune even when it came to something as simple as a restaurant. The second they entered they were sited in the biggest table in there which fortunately was big enough for all of them.

Yamcha's team was still trying to get their minds roped around the fact that Yamcha could actually smile and were wondering who this boy was.

His manager Alex was about to speak when the waiter came to get their orders.

"Well let's see I get five of everything and my usual"Yamcha gave the waters a smile that made her blush"That should hold you until you go home Gohan" and they both laughed like there was one private joke

"So who are you?" asked Alex he was curious he had been friends with Yamcha for years since the start of his career in baseball actually and did not know him as good as this boy who was half of his age knew him

"Oh, I forgot to interduce you to him didn't I sorry I just haven't met him in a while a missed him…"

He was stopped from continuing by Gohan"Well if you had been in more reunions you wouldn't have missed us that much"

But Yamcha continued like he had not spoken"This is Son Gohan my oldest and favorite 'nephew'"

"I thought you were an orphan," said Sharper and every one of Yamcha's fans nodded

"So did we, "said his teammates while Alex was curious his family was something Yamcha took great care in keeping a secret

"Yes I am Gohan's father is not really my brother more like a brother figure met him when we were kids and we have been friends ever since as close as a family actually that's why I call Gohan nephew. Both of us did not have a family so we saw each other as such. Most of my friends don't have a family so it's easy to see one in each other."

Videl glared at Gohan"Well Gohan you did not tell us that your uncle is famous despite the fact that we told you whom I am related to"

The oldest half Saiyan shrank a bit at the glare and said"Well I did not know he was famous until I saw him play at my house we don't see TV and besides he will always be my Uncle not some famous person before and I wouldn't want people to be friends with me because I know someone famous."

"That's how the word works Gohan with connections and you have one of the best here," said Erasa

Gohan turned to Yamcha with a questioning glance reminding Yamcha a lot of the little four years old he was once not the strongest being on Earth he is now"Unfortunately it does"

"Well that just stupid" he looked sad but brightened when food appeared in front of him

"So Mr. Bandit how did you and Gohan's father met, "asked Anxhela

You could tell everyone were curious to hear that story especially Videl"Please call me Yamcha. Well until I was about sixteen years old I lived in the desert all alone and was a bandit that was the name comes from actually. I was a martial artist a pretty good one if I do say so my self" He said making Gohan snort

"What?" asked Videl

"Well Yamcha is one of the best martial artists in the world he just underestimates himself a lot" when she heard that Videl glanced at the older man

"You're just saying that Gohan I not that good. Let's return to the story. When I was sixteen I met a young boy and girl the same age as boy changed me into a fight we fought for a while but in the end, we tied"

"You tied with a child, "said one of the students who were really spoiled and thought he was the best

"Yes but he was the grandson and student of Gohan the Master so that was expected"

While the younger generation did not look affected at all the older one was shocked "REally and you were able to hold your own against someone trained by him I guess Gohan was right you are an amazing martial artist "said the coach

"Coach?" his students were shocked he hadn't even told Videl she was a good martial artist

"Gohan the Master was a great martial artist one of the only people having the honor of training with Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit and was a World Martial Arts Tournament participant he actually went really far in the tournament"

"How great was this Master Roshi and what do you mean with honor doesn't everyone had the chance to train with him, "asked Videl extremely curiously

"Well in honor I mean that he has trained only like ten people in his techniques. He is also one of the only people to have won more than one tournament with at least two known but there could be more because he always competed in disguise and each and every one of his students have gone to at least the quarterfinals in a time when the punch test did not exist but you had to fight like fifty-sixty people to just go to the top sixteen and be part of the tournament "

"Actually" everyone turned to Yamcha" Roshi trained five people not ten Gohan that we mention, OX-king, Me, Krillin and Gohan's father Goku"

The coach chocked"You were a student of the greatest Martial artist in existence"

"Yes and you were correct I went to the quarterfinals three times even if the first time I was not his student, Krillin went to the semifinals three times while Goku went to the finals three times and he was just twelve the first time"

"Let's return to the story we traveled around the world for a while and later we went our separate ways he to train with Master Roshi and me to train by myself a year later we met again during the twenty-first martial arts tournament fought Master Roshi in the quarterfinals and lost but went really far for someone who was as old as most fighters had experience there. After that, I started training with Master Roshi becoming his last student three years later we remet at the tournament Goku had defeated the Red Ribbon Army and again he went to the finals being defeated by Tien Shinhan. Tien is a great martial artist great friend to actually."

"Wait Gohan's father saved the world?" asked Videl

"Yes I remember the Red Ribbon Army they were terrible not as terrible as Demon King Piccolo but still I also remember that the person who defeated him did not want to give interviews," said the Coach

Everyone who had not lived during the time was looking at him shocked making him say"What none of you have read the history of the world you know Mr. Satan is not the first hero to save the world"no one noticed Yamcha and Gohan snort

"Yeah the Demon King was terrible but the Red Ribbon Army had more people fighting and even more weapons and it was the first time we saved so we did not know what to do later when we got used to it became easier."It seemed that Yamcha hadn't realized he was talking out loud because his eyes widened when he the shocked looks on everyone faces


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shocked Videl asked, "You saved the world?"

"No" and Videl birthed a sight of relief she did not know what she was going to do if she heard that two someones younger than he had saved the entire world while she needed help to save her city from a couple of bad guys" I helped save the world Goku did all the hard part"

"And how old was he at the time?" asked a student eyes as wide as dinner plates

"I think he was twelve yeah twelve I was sixteen and we have a four years age difference," said Yamcha

"And dad was thirteen when he defeated Demon King Piccolo" supplied Gohan for him

The way they spoke about it made the others shocked" How can you speak about that way?"

"As I said after a while you get used to it"

"And where were you when Cell threatened to destroy Earth or somewhere hoping someone else would save the world so that you wouldn't have to risk your lives" Videl glared at the man

 _'We were there fighting while your father was hiding behind a rock '_ was what Yamcha wanted to say but instead he said" We were in a faraway planet doing researches and did not hear about the threat until we returned after the Cell Games had ended" she did not seem to believe him" If you don't, believe me, you can ask King Furry we had his permission"

"Really you traveled through space. How?" asked Erasa

"My friend Bulma is the CEO of CC creates the spaceships for us to travel with they are pretty amazing."

"When you say Bulma you mean Bulma Briefs" when he nodded Videl turned to Gohan and said," So you know Bulma Briefs too any other famous person that you haven't told us about?"

"Well he knows Emperor Chiaotzu, The OX-King, Mater Roshi and quite a few other Martial Artists if it helps"

"Wait Chiautzu is an emperor?" asked Gohan

"Yes, he is that's why he does not come to reunions as often as we do has all those important meetings to go to"

"So what is your excuse of doing the same thing?" asked Gohan teasing him

"I had a few games during some of the days that we had reunions and I could not miss them and I said I was sorry," said Yamcha

"Yeah, yeah well mom and Bulma still have not forgiven you about missing those reunions," said Gohan

When he hurt that Yamcha gulp" I am in trouble right?"Making Gohan nod" I am dead"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What are you talking about?" asked one of Yamcha's friends

"Well, you did ask me why I never married it's because I already have two women who act as my wives Gohan's mom ChiChi and my best friend Bulma."

"Speaking of mom and Aunt Bulma will you come for the reunion today?" asked Gohan innocently

The look on Yamcha's face was comical to the extreme "We have a reunion today?"

"Yes," he started and then he looked at Yamcha smirking "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Sh-Damn I totally forgot. Now I am totally dead," said Yamcha letting his head fall into the table.

"We can go together if you want and I will tell Bulman and mom that we were together and that you were helping me. They can't kill you if I say that."

"Thanks, Gohan I owe you one." he then turned to his friends "Would any of you want to come and meet my other family members?" they all nodded so fast that it could put a Saiyan's speed to shame.

Gohan laughed "Well I am sure the others will be happy to meet you they insist that Yamcha is very antisocial outside our little group."

"Everyone is antisocial outside our little group Gohan, "Yamcha said and he laughed saying "Well except for Vegeta he is antisocial with everyone"

Gohan laughed too "Yeah his royal highness is a pain in the backside."

Looking at the others shocked and questioning looks Yamcha answered: "Vegeta is a member of our little group and he is not a social butterfly."

Gohan murmured something that sounded like 'understatement of the century'

"So Gohan are you going to invite us to this reunion," asked Erasa with puppy dog eyes

Gohan looked at the puppy dog eyes and couldn't say no so he sighed and said: "Of course Erasa through I have to warn you many of them are not the friendliest bunch to foreign people."

 _'And they_ hate _MrSatan '_ thought both Z-fighters looking at Videl.

So, they paid for their food and went outside Yamcha through a capsule and from the smoke appeared a copter big enough to hold the Ox-king and every other member of the Z-fighter quite comfortably this machine was extremely fast coper to the other ones but they were still was really slow compared to the what the Z-fighter could do but was the closest Bulma could do. They all entered and Yamcha stated the copter and they went to West City.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The journey to CC was extremely short shorter than even with Videl's jet that was the best in money could buy.

"Yamcha this is much expensive than anything that I have seen your own." said one of his friends

"Yes, you still live in a one-room an apartment that is smaller than the janitor's closet."

"This jet is faster than mine and the one I have is the best money could buy. How could you afford something like this?" asked Videl the Z-fighter with an accusing look in her face

"This jet is a prototype there are only a hand full like this and it won't be able for sale for at the very least five more years," said Yamcha

"Yeah, we always get everything prior to everyone else," said Gohan, "I think Bulma loves spoiling us."

"No, she just does not like the fact that we do not appreciate her creations," answered Yamcha

"Yes, the biggest blasphemy." both of they laugh to all their friends this was a rare sight they were never this free in expressing their emotions

"So, you get discounts in everything?" asked Erasa

"No," said Gohan disappointing everyone a bit" We get everything for free."

"WHAT?" everyone yelled

"You get things for free. Not even dad gets that," said Videl slightly jealous

"Well dad was her best friend and I am her godson," said Gohan" As for the others when it comes to machines, she just wants to prove she can invent something fast enough to please all of them and the other things that make life easy are given just for that to make the others' lives easier."

"Yeah for some reason she thinks that we live like cavemen and our accommodations needed constant improvement even with things we will never need. Like ever."

"Why does she do that?" asked Erasa curious

"She likes spoiling us. But all of us are used in living simple lives so most of the things she gives us we don't need."

"How come you don't like those things yo9u have enough money to have an extremely comfortable life?" asked Sharpener

"I lived in a desert for years when I was a child and I spend most of my adult life training as a martial artist material stuff ever never in my most important things list."

"How can you live without luxuries?" asked a rich girl

"All of us know how to survive in the wildness both with minimal supplies and with nothing at all. That was one of the first things we learned."

The rest of the trip was spent with the others looking at Yamcha and Gohan who was laughing and having fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Up close CC was amazing the building was big and beautiful even bigger than the Satan Manor and that's saying something.

They entered the main hall and the secretary there just smiled at Yamcha and Gohan as they walked by like they had done many times before.

Inside it was even bigger than it looked in the outside they walked for what it seemed like hours following the two Z-Fighters who seemed to know where they were going without even looking seeing that the entire time, they were talking with each other for people who saw each other almost every week they seemed to have a lot to talk about.

Finally, they arrived in front of a glass door on the other side of which seemed to be a forest, there were animals from the most common every day to the most exotic ones even some they hadn't even heard of let alone seen.

"What are those things?" asked a scared Erasa

"Dr. Brief likes adopting animals most of them are other injured, in danger or abused in one way or another. He or someone else saved them and then when they became well enough, they are other released or sent to shelters to protect them." answered Yamcha" They are all really nice and friendly to everyone even the ones that they have never met before."

"And the forest?" asked Videl looking around everything here was bigger and more expensive than anything her father could ever own.

"Actually, it's a garden, not a forest and it's separated into two parts one with the animals and the other part is the one we use to spend time with each other you know picnics, parties, and things like that."

When they entered everyone was shocked everything here was the most amazing decorations they had ever seen. Everything here was wonderful and extraordinarily expensive, there were tables with so much food that could feed entire armies and a bigger number of drinks than anyone had ever seen. Music was playing and the light changed colors from blue to orange to blue again from time to time. A Martial Arts ring bigger than the one Videl own and almost as big as the one in the Tournament grounds and a number of chairs for spectators.

The group they saw in there were the weirdest they had ever seen. There were men, women, and children in the group both young and old.

There was a small pink pig which surprised most everyone because they had only heard of this kind of creatures, animals who behaved like people but they had dispersed after Mr. Satan had said terrible words about them. There was also a flowing blue cat that was talking with a blue-haired woman and then went to the small children that were running around.

The children were three of them one was about eight years old the boy had lavender hair color and blue eyes. He was wearing wears a dark green Gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands, and golden boots and was running after a boy who looked a lot like Gohan having messy, unkempt hair and a playful face. He also wears a Gi orange this time along with a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt and black training shoes with dark blue shin guards. The last one was a girl about five years old through she could have been younger she had blue eyes with blond hair in pigtails and was wearing a pink dress. They were laughing and having fun.

The other members of the group were even weirder there was a giant man that could make many of their houses look small in comparison talking to a short old man, both of them seems to be having a really interesting conversation with each other like they were old friends.

There were also two men who weren't talking to anyone but both were leaning against the wall pretending they were not looking at the children. The first one was tall and had an unhealthy shade of green and the other looked extremely similar to the purple haired child just with black haired instead (his eyes were closed).

There was a group of women talking with each other they were the weirdest group of women they had ever seen one had blue hair and eyes and wore a kind of reviling red dress, the other had blond hair and icy blue eyes and wore jeans and a shirt the last one had dark brown hair that looked black and the same colored eyes she was wearing the most formal outfit they had ever seen. All three of them were beautiful in their own ways. They made a weird group but they completed each other.

Suddenly another door opened and another group of people entered the room one was a bald man he too was wearing a Gi and him had three eyes the other was a small man with a white face that was flowing, yeah you heard it right flowing the third one was also a short man he had black hair and eyes but for some reason lacked a nose. They were walking to the talking mans the fact that one of them was flowing didn't seem too surprised anyone.

Suddenly the dark-haired copy of Gohan seemed to realize that the two only members of the group that wasn't there had arrived and jumped in his older brethren's arms screaming his mane and making the others turned to look at them.

They all smiled at the people and said" GOHAN, YAMCHA." making the two people in question smile at their family.

"HEY GUYS." the two women who looked like the oldest run to the two men in question and started hugging them so much that they were being choked "Can't breathe." said both of them at the same time

"Sorry." said both blue-haired and the brown-haired women at the same time

Suddenly both women crossed their arms and glared at the baseball star and the man gulped with fear cleared in his eyes" And why haven't you been here in our reunions for months."

The former bandit raised his hand in a sign and said" It's not my fault we had games in those dates I said I was sorry." the two women didn't look like they believed him

"Fine," said Bulma" We will pretend to believe you." she then looked at the people with them who were looking at the Z-Fighters with shocked eyes and asked:" And who are them?" everyone looked at uninvited guests with critical eyes they didn't trust foreign.

"Oh, right there" pointing to the oldest ones" are my teammates and friends while this is Alex, my manager, and my friend while the others are with Gohan."

Eager looks were turned to the oldest half Saiyan" This is my friends from school the trip we had today was at Yamcha's game and when I mention we had a reunion they wanted to come to, hope you don't mind Bulma."

"Of course, Gohan," she said turning to the others, she continued" Welcome to Capsule Corporation."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone smiled" How about a few introductions," said Bulma looking at Gohan's friends after all Yamcha had introduced his.

"Right this is my friends from school…" Gohan started saying everyone names until he arrived at the three that were closed to him" and these are Videl Satan, Erasa and Sharper."

"Guys this is my family," he said and then Vegeta snorted," He said well except for Vegeta he tolerates us because Bulma is his wife. Happy now your Royal Highness." he ended his speech sarcastically

"This is Bulma" pointing to the heiress" the guy with a frown his Vegeta Bulam's husband and their son Trunks, those are Krillin, his wife Juu and their daughter Maron," pointing to the family" and those are Tien and Chiatzu" pointing at the two former Crane school students

"When you say Tien, you mean Tienshinhan the twenty-second Martial Arts world champion?" asked Videl looking at the man that like her father was a Champion

Gohan looked at the three-eyed Z-fighter and asked," Was that the Tourmonet you won?"

The man in question shrugged and said:" Yes it was the tournament before Goku won."

"That," said Gohan pointing to the short old man "is Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit."

The coach looked at the famous martial artist and said," It's an honor to meet you, Master Roshi."

"Those," said Gohan pointing to the pink pig and the blue cat" are Oolong and Puar."

"The man in the corner is Piccolo." said man just raised his eyes for a second then he closed them again and returned to what he had been doing.

"My name is Goten." said the youngest Saiyan looking at everyone with big eyes

"Aww." said every girl in Gohan's class at the cutest little boy they had ever seen

Gohan smiled and said" This is Goten my little brother and that's my mom ChiChi," said Gohan pointing to one of the strongest women on Earth finishing his interdictions by pointing to the biggest man they had ever seen" and that is my grandfather the Ox-King."

"All right." said Gohan" Now that the interdictions are over you can do whatever you want but stay inside because it's very possible to get lost in CC and don't piss off Vegeta because it's dangerous." everyone nodded their heads


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Before anyone could do anything else Videl asked" Gohan why is there a ring in here."

"Well almost everyone here is a Martial Artist and when we get together, we do something resembling a competition with each other."

"I want to fight them," said Videl seriously

What she hadn't expected was for everyone to fall on the floor laughing at her" What you all think I can't do it because of the fact I'm a girl. Well, I would like to remind you I am the daughter of the world's strongest man."

 _'No, you're not.'_ thought every Z-Fighter but didn't say anything

"No Videl." said Gohan" I don't think you can't defeat them because you are a girl…"

He stopped while Videl was waiting for explanations finally the half Saiyan asked," How old were you when you started training?"

"Ten almost eleven," she said proudly

she had started at the youngest age possible and had trained while children at least five years older than her" Just after the Cell games."

"That means you have about seven years of experience in the Martial Arts" the girl nodded" Well even my mother started training when she was younger than you, Videl, and she never took it seriously."

"What do you mean?" asked the hero

"Everyone here," he said pointing to the group of men and women" has started training as soon as they were old enough to walk and have more years of experience than our ages combined. Trust me you won't win against my mother let alone anyone else."

Seeing her about to fume he said" And no I don't mean as an insult to your abilities, I mean that you don't have the experience needed to do it."

"But you can see them fight to learn something," said Bulma looking at the young girl" Don't take it as an insult Videl I am a genius and I still learn new things every day."

Grumpily she agreed and everyone else was excited everyone there had been part of the Tournament and they wanted to see how good they were.

"All right," said ChiChi clapping her hands getting everyone's attention" You all know the rules." everyone nodded

"Every rule applies." the blue-haired woman glared and everyone understood _'No, KI use.'_

Bulma took a box that had numbers inside giving one to each of them showing who would be fighting whom.

* * *

A.N: I have yet to decide who will fight whom.


End file.
